Danny in Star Wars: The Clone Wars
by scheffelman
Summary: Danny s the son of two former Jedi Council members, Jack Fenton and Maddie Masons. Jack and Maddie trained Danny all that they can in the ways of the Force. Danny completes his parents' training in eleven years. He then goes to Coruscant because his parents can't teach him anymore. Danny/Ahsoka Tano/Asajji Ventress/Barris Offee.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. I'm letting anyone who reads this that I have very limited knowledge on Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Hope you all understand.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or SWTCW.**

_Danny's POV:_

I'm only five years old, and my parents are training me in the Force. My parents know both sides of the Force. Light and Dark.

_Time skip: Eleven years later: Danny's POV:_

My parents just finished training me as best as they could. "Son, there's nothing else we can teach you. We have to send you to Coruscant. You will complete your training there." Dad says. "When do I leave? I get to see Jazz at least." I ask. "You leave in two days sweetie. Say hello to Luminara for me if you see her." Mom says. Mom and dad were both Jedi who could use both sides of the Force. Jazz was born 9 years before me. See didn't inherit the Force from mom and dad like I did. She became a senator for the planet we live on. "I will tell her if I see her mom." I say. Two days later, I'm boarding a shuttle for Coruscant.

_Meanwhile: on Christophsis: Third person POV:_

Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi are trying to free Christophsis from Separatist control. "They're coming back." Anakin says. Anakin and Obi-Wan are fighting droids under the command of Whorm Loathsom. "Just be patient Anakin. We need to get long range communication up so we can ask for assistance." Obi-Wan says. After the battle, Anakin and Obi-Wan go back to where they have a holo-table.

_Back with Danny: Danny's POV:_

I'm riding the shuttle to Coruscant. When I get there, I meet Jedi Master Mace Windu. "Welcome to Coruscant Daniel. When your parents said you were coming to train, I was skeptical at first." Master Windu says. "It's an honor to meet you Master Windu. I promise that I won't disappoint you with my training." I say with a bow. Master Windu bows too. "Before we begin your training, I want to see what your parents taught you." Master Windu says. We get to a special room where I show him what mom and dad taught me. "Your parents taught you well. I'm afraid there's nothing I can teach you. You need to be assigned a master to follow. Luckily I know the perfect one." Master Windu says.

_Mace's POV:_

I arrive back at the council chambers when holos of Obi-Wan and Anakin appear. "Masters of the Jedi Council. I humbly request assistance on Christophsis." Obi-Wan says. "We can spare two padawans. One is the son of an old friend of yours Obi-Wan." I say. "Thank you Master Windu." Anakin says. I walk to find Danny in the mess hall in the Temple. "Daniel, I will send you with another padawan to help Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi on Christophsis. You need to get ready for a shuttle ride to the fleet trying to break through the Separatist blockade over the planet." I tell him. "Ok Master Windu." Danny says.

_Danny's POV:_

After Master Windu said that I was going to help Masters Skywalker and Kenobi, I rush to my room to pack.

_Ahsoka's POV:_

I was relaxing in my room from training when Master Windu walks in. "Hello Master Windu." I greet with a bow. "Hello Padawan Tano. The council received a request from Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi, that they need assistance. You were already assigned to be Skywalker's padawan, so I need you to get ready to leave." Master Windu says. I start to pack up. When I'm fully packed up, I head to the spaceport where the shuttle is. I find Master Windu talking to a boy with black hair.

_Danny's POV:_

Master Windu and I are talking while waiting for the other padawan to show. "Now remember Daniel. You are to listen to Master Kenobi. He's your assigned master. The other padawan going with you is assigned to Master Skywalker. Be on your best behavior on the trip." Master Windu says. "I will Master Windu." I reply. "Hello Master Windu. Is this the other padawan who's going with me?" A voice greets and asks. "Hello Padawan Tano. Meet Daniel Fenton. Son of retired council members Jack Fenton and Maddie Masons. He will be going too." Master Windu greets and says. I turn around and see a girl around the same age as me with orange skin. **(I don't know the species, Ahsoka is so imagine it if you do know.)** "Hello." I greet with a bow. "Hello Daniel. My name is Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka Tano says. "Please call me Danny." I request. "Alright Danny." Ahsoka says. Ahsoka and I aboard the shuttle. "So can you tell me a little about yourself Danny?" Ahsoka asks. "Well I have an older sister who happens to be a senator for the planet we live on. I can also use both sides of the Force. My parents are the same way. My parents and I can use both the Light side and the Dark side of the Force. My older sister didn't inherit the Force from our parents. I did and it's stronger than my parents. Do you mind sharing some info about yourself Ahsoka?" I explain then ask. "Well I was taken to a monastery when I was a baby. I trained in the Force there until I was sent to the Jedi Temple. While at the Temple, I completed my training and assigned to a master. Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker was the one I was assigned to." Ahsoka explains. "Ok. Master Windu assigned me to Jedi Master and Council member Obi-Wan Kenobi." I say. "Well we might work together at times." Ahsoka says. "I wouldn't mind working together with you Ahsoka. I know that the Jedi code forbids Jedi from falling in love but I don't care. You are really beautiful Ahsoka." I say. Ahsoka blushes from my compliment.

_Meanwhile: On Christophsis: Obi-Wan Kenobi's POV:_

Mace said that the council was sending two padawans to help out. One I'm sure is Ahsoka Tano. I suggested that Anakin get a padawan for himself and Ahsoka was assigned to Anakin. The part about one being the son of an old friend is what confuses me. The only old friend I have that left the council is Jack Fenton. He left to marry Maddie Masons. Jack was like a brother to me. Maddie was a great strategist for the council. "Who do you think Mace was talking about?" Anakin asks me. "I suggested that you get a padawan for yourself Anakin so one of them has to be your padawan. The son of an old friend is the one that confuses me. Council members Jack Fenton and Maddie Masons left to get married and start a family. I haven't talked to Jack since the day he left." I reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all. I'm hurt that nobody has reviewed. I would have thought that someone would've reviewed asking if Danny has ghost powers but nobody did. It hurts to know that nobody likes my stories enough to review. DX**

_Previously on "Danny in Star Wars: The Clone Wars":_

"_I wouldn't mind working together with you Ahsoka. I know that the Jedi code forbids Jedi from falling in love but I don't care. You are really beautiful Ahsoka." Danny says._

_Ahsoka's POV:_

I blushed from Danny's compliment. 'I love him don't I?' I think to myself. "I love you Danny." I say. "I love you too Ahsoka." Danny says. I kiss him on the lips. Danny kisses back. Our shuttle soon reaches the Republic ships trying to break through the Separatist Blockade. "Hello. My name is Admiral Yularen. I was ordered to meet you and get you prepped with supplies to take down to the planet." A guy with a mustache says. "Hello. My name is Danny Fenton. This is Ahsoka Tano. We were sent by the Jedi Council to help Masters Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi." Danny says. Admiral Yularen leads us to another shuttle. "Everything the Generals need is in this shuttle. Good luck to you." Admiral Yularen says. Danny and I go aboard the shuttle.

_Danny's POV:_

Ahsoka and I just boarded a shuttle heading to the planet. While on the shuttle, I focus on the Force to cloak the shuttle from enemy radar. "What are you doing Danny?" Ahsoka asks. "Using the Force to cloak the shuttle from enemy radar." I reply. "How powerful are you?" Ahsoka asks. "Powerful enough to beat two Jedi Masters with the Force." I reply. The shuttle makes it past the blockade.

_Anakin's POV:_

I watch as a shuttle comes through the blockade. The shuttle soon lands near our outpost. "Reinforcements are here Obi-Wan." I say to my former master. "I can see that Anakin. That must be our new padawans. Let's go greet them." Obi-Wan says. Obi-Wan and I head to where the shuttle landed. The hatch in the front opens. Out walks a boy with raven black hair that spikes in the front and a female Togruta. "Hello Masters Skywalker and Kenobi. My name is Danny Fenton. This is Ahsoka Tano. We were sent by the Council to help you take Christophsis." The boy says. "So you were the one Mace Windu said was the son of an old friend of mine." Obi-Wan says to Danny. "Yes. I was assigned to be your padawan, Master Kenobi. My father spoke highly about you." Danny says. "I guess that makes you my padawan Ahsoka." I say to Ahsoka. "Yes it does Master Skywalker." Ahsoka says. "How do you plan on taking down that shield?" Danny asks while pointing to the distance where the droids are coming from. "That's not good. With that shield, our cannons can't destroy the droids." I say. "Do you have any ideas Danny?" Obi-Wan asks. "We send two to three people in under a tub like thing to pass through the shield and they take out the generator." Danny says. "Just like your mother. Making strategies that can be used to take down the droids. I will stall the army while you, Anakin, and Ahsoka sneak past enemy lines." Obi-Wan says.

_Danny's POV:_

Master Skywalker, Ahsoka, and I are hiding underneath a big tub in the middle of the road the droids are traveling. As soon as the droids pass us, we ditch the tub. We make our way to the generator. "I'll take care of any droids that attack while you guys take care of the bombs." I say. "How do you plan on doing that?" Master Skywalker asks. "As I told Ahsoka on the shuttle ride here, my parents and I can use both the Light and Dark sides of the Force." I say. Master Skywalker is gaping at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a droid preparing to attack. I send Force Lightning at the droid. The droid blows up. I activate my light-saber and set it to blue. I start swinging at all the droids that come out of the ground while Master Skywalker and Ahsoka set the bombs. As soon as the bombs are set and primed, we get while the getting's good. When we're far enough away, the bombs go off. The generator is destroyed thus getting rid of the shield. The cannons are making short work of the droids. "We did it!" Ahsoka shouts. "We wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for Danny's plan." Master Skywalker says. "It was nothing." I say. Master Skywalker pats me on the back. We then head back to rendezvous with Master Kenobi and the others.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all. I will answer reviews before I start the story.**

**Goliath101: for Danny and Ahsoka falling in love, it was love at first sight.**

**Guest: I'm a guy.**

**Anyways, on with the story.**

_Obi-Wan's POV:_

I just watched as the shield fails giving the cannons an opening to destroy the droid army. Soon enough, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Danny come to the rendezvous point just as Master Yoda shows. "Jabba the Hutt's son, kidnapped he's been." Master Yoda says. "Master Kenobi, if it's not too much trouble I could go to where Jabba's son is being kept undercover as a sith. I made my own light-saber to be dual bladed. I can switch between green, blue, and red colors." Danny says. "Excellent plan, Padawan Danny has." Master Yoda says. "Alright. But go with Anakin and Ahsoka." I say. Danny cheers. "I will go to Jabba's Palace on Tatooine to let him now that we're rescuing his son." I say. "Come on Snips, Danny." Anakin says. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Danny board a Republic Cruiser.

_Danny's POV:_

The Cruiser travels to the Teth System. I start to apply the make-up I have to make me look like a sith. I head to the hanger to hear what the plan is so far. "Alright. General Kenobi's Padawan is going undercover to locate Jabba's son. We are to make sure he gets there in one piece." Master Skywalker says. "While there, I will take out some of their defenses to make it easier for you to storm the place." I say. "Good idea Danny." Ahsoka says. "I go by Dan when dressed like this." I say while showing off my new outfit. "Alright Dan. While undercover you might have to fight us to keep up appearances." Master Skywalker says. "I know Master Skywalker. Don't blame me if I wound you." I say. I board a ship that is unmarked. I fly down to the Monastery. "Who are you?" A droid asks. "All you need to know is that my name is Dan and I'm sith. Take me to whoever is in charge here." I say.

_Asajji Ventress's POV:_

"It seems that the Jedi are here to reclaim the Huttlet Master." I say to Dooku. "Make sure that they don't succeed." My master says. "I will stop them if they try." I reply. I end the call at that. Just then a droid commander comes with someone in a cloak. "Who is this?" I demand to the droid. "He said that he's a sith and that his name is Dan, Mistress." The droid says. "Dan huh. I haven't heard of you during my training." I say to him. "Count Dooku isn't the one who trained me in the Dark Side of the Force. Darth Sidious is my master. I serve Darth Sidious. He wanted me to come see that the Huttlet is kept safe here." Dan says while removing his hood. 'He's handsome.' I think to myself. "Well, you don't have to worry too much. The Huttlet is safe. The only problem we might face is the Jedi and other Republic forces are showing up to rescue the Huttlet." I reply. "You know, if you switch sides, you might find someone to love." Dan says. "I don't need to switch sides to find someone to love. I might have found that person right in front of me." I say while smiling at Dan. Dan activates his light-saber and starts destroying droids. Once all the droids are destroyed, Dan deactivates his light-saber. "Why did you destroy those droids?" I ask. "So they can't record this conversation. If you have fallen for me, then I have to tell you that you've fallen for a Jedi in disguise. My parents and I can use both the Light side and the Dark side of the Force. My light-saber, as you saw, is dual bladed. The crystal is a rare one where I can switch the colors between red, blue, and green." Dan says. "So what's your real name Dan?" I ask. "Danny Fenton. I heard a little bit about you Ventress. I must say, you don't live up to the stories I heard." Danny says. "You haven't seen my skill with a light-saber." I say while activating my light-sabers. "Well, we'll have to fix that then." Danny says. Danny and I rush at each other after he activates his light-saber and has the color green. Danny and I duel for several minutes before Skywalker and some alien girl show. "Do you need help Danny?" Skywalker asks. "No Master Skywalker. You and Ahsoka go to the detention level to get the Huttlet. I will deal with Ventress." Danny says. Skywalker and the alien girl who I assume is Ahsoka head to the detention level while Danny and I continue to duel. "So when do you want to switch sides to be with me Ventress?" Danny asks. "When one of us comes out of this the victor. You will have to find me a crystal like yours." I reply. Danny and I duel until he knocks my light-sabers out of my hands. "Looks like you lose Ventress." Danny says with a smirk. I approach him and kiss him. "You will have to be put under Republic custody first though." Danny says. "As long as you come to visit me, I don't care." I say. "How about I do something better and be your Jedi escort?" Danny asks. "Jedi escort prisoners?" I ask. "Yes." Danny replies. "Then you can be my escort." I say. Danny smirks again.

_Ahsoka's POV:_

"What are we going to do about Ventress, Master?" I ask. "We won't do anything. Danny had it covered. We won't need to interfere." Master Skywalker says. We find the Huttlet and start to head back to get to the ship. We find ourselves in the room Danny and Ventress were dueling in. We find Danny with Ventress's light-sabers. "You captured her?" Master Skywalker asks. "Sort of. She wants to switch sides to be with me. I did tell her that she would be put in Republic custody. I volunteer to be her Jedi escort Master Skywalker." Danny explains. "Alright Danny. Ahsoka will go with you. I will head to Tatooine to return the Huttlet alone." Master Skywalker says. Danny and I escort Ventress to a prison ship. As soon as Danny leaves to talk to Master Kenobi, I have a chat with Ventress. "So Ventress, you want to be with Danny correct?" I ask. "That's correct. I found Danny to be quite handsome. Especially when he looked like a sith. By the look on your face, it looks like you're jealous. I am more than willing to share Danny with you and any other female that would want Danny." Ventress says. "I guess I can share Danny too." I say.

_Meanwhile, Danny's POV:_

"How did things go on Teth Danny?" Master Kenobi asks. "Things went fine Master Kenobi. Master Skywalker will be taking the Huttlet to Tatooine alone. Ahsoka and I are currently escorting Asajji Ventress to Coruscant. Ventress has fallen for me. She agreed to switch sides if it meant being with me. I don't mind Ventress being with me. Ventress is quite beautiful and skilled with a light-saber." I explain. "How is Ahsoka taking the news about that?" Master Kenobi asks. "I don't know. I left Ahsoka with Ventress for them to have a girl talk while I contacted you." I reply. Just then I grip my head in pain. "Is something wrong Danny?" Master Kenobi asks. "No Master Kenobi. Five years of getting visions and they still give me headaches. I just need to meditate on the images is all." I say. "Ok Danny. I will see you back on Coruscant then." Master Kenobi says. The connection cuts off after that. I head to my room on the ship and meditate. What I see is a humongous ship with an Ion Cannon built into the ship. The one in charge of the ship is General Grievous. 'Damn. I will warn the Council about these.' I think to myself.

**Now I need to bring in Barris Offee. I still need one more person to want me to bring in the GiW in "Phantom in the League" for my plan to work.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all. Guest asked me if Danny has ghost powers. The answer to that is no. Danny doesn't have ghost powers. He is even more powerful than Anakin Skywalker in the ways of the Force. The reason behind this is because Danny inherited the Force from both Jack and Maddie and they knew both sides of the Force. Anyways, this chapter will have Danny warning the Jedi Council about the Malevolence.**

_Danny's POV:_

"Excuse me, Master Kenobi?" I ask. "Yes Danny? What is it?" Master Kenobi asks. "Can you get me an audience with the Jedi Council? The visions I saw when returning from Teth, are really important that the council should here about them." I ask then say. "I will see what I can do." Master Kenobi says.

_Obi-Wan's POV:_

I walk into the council chambers. "I request that Danny has an audience with the council masters." I say. "Why does Danny need an audience with us Obi-Wan?" Mace Windu asks. "He says he has important information. It might be beneficial to listen to what he has to say." I say. "Alright. Send him in." Mace says. I then head to find Danny. "Well, what did they say Master?" Danny asks. "They agreed to have an audience with you Danny." I say. I then lead Danny to the council chambers. "What important information do you have for us Danny?" Mace asks. "While traveling back from the Teth system, I had visions. My visions were a ship with an Ion cannon built into it led by General Grievous. We need to prepare for when Grievous will use this weapon." Danny says. "We should find this weapon and destroy it before Grievous can use it on us." Plo Koon says. "I might know someone who can give us the location." Danny says. "Who Danny?" Kit Fisto asks. "Asajji Ventress. She and I can infiltrate the ship and destroy it from the inside. This can be a test to prove that she is capable of being a Jedi." Danny says. "Excellent point, Padawan Danny makes." Master Yoda says. "I agree. Go and talk to her Danny. See if you can find out anything about this weapon and report back to us. Also try to get her to help you destroy it from the inside like you said." Mace says. "Thank you Master Windu." Danny says. Danny leaves the council chambers after that.

_Danny's POV:_

I left the council chambers planning to head to Asajji's prison cell. As soon as I get there, she perks up. "Well hello Danny. I didn't think I would see you so soon. What do you need?" Asajji says then asks. "Do you know about a ship with an Ion cannon built into it?" I ask. "Yes. That's Dooku's new weapon called the Malevolence. The Ion cannon shuts down all Republic ships caught in the blast so they would be easy pickings." Asajji explains. "Do you know where it is at the moment?" I ask. "I can give you the coordinates if you can take me with you to stop it." Asajji says. "I need to talk to the Jedi Council to see if you can be released. With this information you gave me, they might let you out under my supervision." I say. "I wouldn't mind that. Oh, before I forget, that other girl you mentioned and I agreed to share you when the time comes." Asajji says with a smile. I smile back before leaving to go give my report to the council.

_Time skip: three hours later: Asajji's POV:_

I'm standing in a spaceship that is unmarked. "Are you going to input the coordinates or are you just going to stand there?" Danny asks from the pilot's seat. I take a seat in the co-pilot's seat and input the coordinates. We then travel through hyperspace to the Malevolence. When we're within communication range, a droid asks, "Who are you?" "This is Asajji Ventress. I request permission to dock in the hanger." I say into the microphone. "Mistress Ventress, you don't normally request permission. I guess you heard that Count Dooku is here so you want to look good for him." The droid says. "Actually I want to look good for Darth Sidious's newest apprentice. He's with me on the ship." I say. "Well permission granted." The droid says. Danny docks the ship in the hanger. "Remember Asajji. I go by Dan like this." Danny says. "Alright Dan." I reply. Danny and I exit the ship just as Grievous and Dooku approach. "My master never informed me that he had another apprentice." Dooku says. "He found me about eleven years ago and had me train in secret. He didn't want the Jedi to get wind of me until the time came." Danny says. 'Nice explanation Danny.' I think to myself. Danny and I get a tour of the ship. As soon as the tour is over Danny and I head to the reactors and set charges to blow the ship when we're safely in our ship. Danny and I head to our ship just as Dooku heads to his ship. Grievous heads to his ship once finding out about the charges in the reactors. When Danny and I are safely away from the Malevolence, Danny asks, "Do you want the honors of blowing this piece of scrap metal?" "It would be my pleasure." I reply with a smile. I press the detonator and watch as the ship blows. We then head back to Coruscant. As soon as we exit the ship, we're greeted by all the Jedi Council members.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all. I decided to update again. As I said before, I have very limited knowledge on SWTCW. Please don't hate me for this.**

_Danny's POV:_

"Welcome back Danny and Ventress. I take it the weapon is destroyed?" Master Windu says then asks. "It's destroyed Master Windu." I reply. "That's good. Ventress, consider yourself as a Jedi from this point forward." Master Windu says. Asajji smiles at that. "Master Windu, would it be ok if I take Asajji back to my home planet to visit my parents and to look for a crystal like mine?" I ask. "I don't see anything wrong with that Danny." Master Windu says. With that, Asajji and I board my ship. I pilot it back to my home planet.

_Jack's POV:_

"Maddie, come listen to this." I say to my wife. I just received a holo-call from Danny. Maddie comes to join me. "What is it Jack?" Maddie asks. "Danny's holo-calling us." I reply. _"Hello mom and dad. I am calling to tell you that I will be coming to visit with one of my two girlfriends. One is a fellow Jedi Padawan while the other was once a Sith Assassin trained by Count Dooku. The second one is the one coming with me. Her name is Asajji Ventress. My first girlfriend is Ahsoka Tano. Anyways, I should be there soon. Please be at the spaceport when I land."_ Danny says over the holo-call. "We will be there son." I say. _"Thanks dad."_ Danny says with a smile. Maddie and I head to the spaceport to wait for Danny.

_Danny's POV:_

We soon reach my home planet of Amity. **(I used Amity Park but without the Park part.)** I land the ship in the spaceport and Asajji and I disembark. Upon disembarking, I get swept up into a hug from mom and dad. "We missed you sweetie." Mom says. "I know mom. I missed you too." I say. "How is Jasmine doing son?" Dad asks. "I don't know. I haven't had a chance to see her. As soon as I arrived on Coruscant, I met Master Windu. He had me show him what you taught me. After that, he said there was nothing he could teach me. He then assigned me to your brother from another mother, dad." I explain. "You were assigned to Obi-Wan?" Dad asks. "Yes. I was then sent to Christophsis to help Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker take the planet. I was sent to Christophsis with Ahsoka Tano. Afterwards, Master Yoda came and said that Jabba the Hutt's son was kidnapped. Master Skywalker, Ahsoka, and I then traveled to the Teth system. I disguised myself as a Sith and traveled down to the monastery where the Huttlet was kept at. I met Asajji there. I dueled her and she switched sides after I beat her. Asajji and I then traveled to a Separatist weapon called the Malevolence and destroyed it. After returning from the Malevolence, I asked Master Windu if I could come visit you and he said it was ok." I explain. "Wow, Danny. You sure had an eventful time." Mom says. "I know mom." I say. Mom, dad, Asajji, and I then head back home for dinner. After dinner, I start searching for two crystals for Asajji's light-sabers. I search the same cave I found my crystal in. 'I guess I can consider myself lucky since I found the two crystals I need for Asajji's light-sabers.' I think to myself. I then head back to take Asajji to the forge where I made my light-saber. "Where are you taking me Danny?" Asajji asks. "To the forge where I made my light-saber." I say. I lead Asajji to the forge. "Focus on deconstructing your light-sabers to replace the crystals." I say. Asajji does as I say. When she's done, her light-sabers have the new crystals. "Test out your new blades." I say. Asajji does and then she says, "These are great Danny. Thanks." "No problem Asajji." I reply. Asajji kisses me on the lips and I kiss back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all. I believe that it's time Jazz made an appearance. This chapter takes place in "Bombad Jedi".**

_Jazz's POV:_

I was travelling with Padme Amidala to Rodia. 'I may not be gifted in the Force, but I can still use a light-saber.' I think to myself. "Something wrong Jazz?" Padme asks me. "Nothing Padme. I was just wondering what Danny's is doing. I haven't seen him in years. I hope he's ok." I say. "I'm sure he's fine Jazz. Last I heard about him, he got Count Dooku's assassin to switch sides." Padme says. "Wow. I can't believe that Danny got a sith to switch sides. I may not have been gifted in the Force like Danny and my parents, but I was still taught how to wield a light-saber. I made my own light-saber as best as I could without the Force." I say. "How will you hide it Jazz?" Padme asks. "I have it tied to my leg underneath my pants." I say. By that point, we land on Rodia. We head to the palace to see Padme's uncle. We then get surrounded by droids. I take my light-saber out and start slicing droids with it. I then use my holocomm to contact C-3PO in the ship. "3PO contact my parents on Amity and see if Danny's there. If he is, have them send him here." I say before the connection is cut off.

_Meanwhile, on Amity: Danny's POV:_

Asajji and I were hanging around Amity Park. Amity Park is the capital of Amity. Soon enough my parents show up to ruin it. "Danny, we just got a call from C-3PO about Jazz. She's on Rodia and she needs help. Your help to be more specific." Mom says. "Alright mom. I'll head there right away." I say while heading towards the spaceport. Asajji is with me. As soon as we board my ship, I prep the ship for lift off. Once in orbit, I set a course for Rodia. We travel through hyperspace to get there faster. "Oh come on. Asajji contact Masters Kenobi and Skywalker. We need help getting through that blockade." I say. "Alright Danny." Asajji says right before she contacts Masters Kenobi and Skywalker. I wait out of range for back up.

_Ahsoka's POV:_

I was with Masters Kenobi and Skywalker wondering how Danny is when suddenly Asajji's holo appears on the holotable. "Masters Kenobi and Skywalker, Danny and I are near the planet Rodia and could use some assistance to get through a blockade the Separatists have over the planet." Asajji says. "Why are you there? Last I heard you and Danny were visiting his parents." Master Kenobi asks then says. "My sister requested my help on the planet Master Kenobi." Danny says. "We'll be there shortly Danny." Master Skywalker says. Master Skywalker has Admiral Yularen set a course for Rodia.

_Padme's POV:_

Jazz and I are sitting in cells. We soon hear fighting outside the cells. "What the heck?" I ask. Just then a boy about sixteen with raven black hair that spikes in the front and ice blue eyes appears in our sights. "Danny! You came!" Jazz shouts. "Of course I came Jazz. I couldn't let my older sister rot in a cell as a Separatist prisoner for the rest of her life. Hello Senator Amidala." The boy, Danny as I learned from Jazz, says. "Hello there." I say. Danny then presses a button on a wall and both cell doors open.


End file.
